


Centurion

by RancidCheeto



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidCheeto/pseuds/RancidCheeto
Summary: Warren, a farm boy decides to run away and join a starships crew, when they get the call for revolution for the planet centurion.





	Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, I swear part 2 will be much better written.

This is the story of a novakid named warren, a farm boy turned bounty hunter. It all starts off on a far-off desert planet in a small sandstone village with orange dirt surrounding it it for miles on end A boy named warren emitting a red glow decides to leave his home for better lands for adventure and for glory so in the dead of night he steals his pa’s ship, a train like class 1 novakid ship with a green and yellow paint on the outside, warren quickly jumps into the cockpit and turns on the ship all while flipping switches and praying he knows what to do, quickly the ship takes off jumping into FTL speeds but unfortunately the ship while in the great empty expanse of space crashes into a meteor field damaging the ship beyond warren's ability but somehow through sheer luck he maneuvers the ship into the landing bay of a space station and this is where our story begins.

”ugh, well that could’ve gone better”’’ 

“hey you! What in the name of god happened?”

asked a stern looking hylotl to warren “I ain't really sure, i tried piloting this ship and i guess just got unlucky” “yea well you have to pay for the damages” she said looking at the landing bay which now had some holes in the wall and scraped paint “aw hell how am i ‘supposed to pay for that?” “i don't know but you better find away before i pay for it with you hide” from this statement warren assumed two things; that this hylotl was the owner, and that he had no idea how novakids worked, but of course neither did he. “Welp i better find somethin’ ta do i just hope it dont involve fluffalos” and with that statement warren walked around the station searching for a job the steel halls shiny with wax, small potted plants and benches dotting the walls, eventually he stopped by a holographic map that showed he was in corridor B5 and that there was a bar in corridor Z50. “welp it's at least going to give me a good workout” and with that statement he walked off. 1 hour later he found himself in bar, the wooden walls contrasting with the steel of corridor Z50 “welp i'm finally here, the wasn't so bad” he lied to himself knowing his legs wanted to die as he entered the bar warm air slapping him in the face he noticed the barman was wearing a sombrero and that the people playing blackjack weren't playing for real money but for small figurines. He walked up to the bar, the brass table gleaming and looked at the human barman, he was wearing a fake moustache and poncho. “Hey barkeep why are you wearin’ such strange things?” 

“I lost a bet to that lad over there” he said nodding to a floran wearing armor you we usually see on a U.M.S.C soldier except more damaged. “Huh, he looks pretty odd” said warren having no experience with no other races aside from novakids and humans (and now hylotl) “that's because he’s floran” “what's a floran?” inquired warren to the barkeep “you really don't know? There a plant like people very… vicious” “really? I just thought they were wearing elaborate costume, and besides he looks nice enough, he’s a he right?” “yea he’s a he and you might want to be cautious if you approach him” “well are there any other people-things I should know about, if you want to tell me that is?” “well there are floran which i just told you about, hylotl which are basically fish people, then there's the apex, ape like people and don't tell anyone else but I heard they had a dictator named big ape, then there's avians very religious bird people well a lot of them are religious but some think otherwise, then there's glitch, medieval robots not much to say there” “thanks but what’s medieval?” “you’ll find out if you go to a glitch village” “well thanks i guess” and with that warren walked to the floran but before he could some thuggish looking people walked through the door, there black armor like something you’d find a space bandit wearing but with more spikes. warren then looked at the floran who seemed on edge, his hand reaching for the 22. Caliber pistol on his thigh “hey there” said warren clueless about what's about to go down 

“not the time”

said the floran assuming warren was someone else, then in the blink of an eye the thugs pulled out their guns, most being standard U.M.S.C rifles but warren knew they weren't from the United Military Space Corps. “H-Hey now I’m sure we can solve whatever issues we have without violence” said warren reaching for his rusty 44. Scared to death that he’d have to use it. Of course the thugs didn't listen and once one pulled the trigger to their weapon all hell broke loose. “shit! “ shouted the floran diving down as to not get shot, warren also ducked because he assumes getting shot would suck “so what's your name?” asked warren to the flotran “xetout, what's yours?” “warren” “nice name” said xetout while peeking over the blackjack table he was behind, then a hylotl peeked over a different table and with one quick move stabbed two of the thugs, the other three surprised stopped firing which gave xetout time to shoot one of the thugs in the eye, the other two, not wanting to end up like their fallen compatriots surrendered. “well sweet jesus” said warren walking up to the thugs “say, you need a bounty hunter?’’ asked warren to xetout “not really but i’ll still hire you” “XETOUT!” shouted an angry human with purple hair and a space pilots outfit on “we don't need a merc, stop wasting money” “i’ll do it for free” said warren, eager to get off the space station “concerned: I think we should hire him” said a glitch with what warren assumed was “medieval” armor and whose medal was brass colored, with a red feather coming out of his helmet like head, “what's the worst that could happen?” asked xetout “we could get killed” “nervous: we could get captured” “i won't kill or betray y’all” said warren desperate to leave “c’mon chelle” “fine, but he’s your problem!” “yes!, C’mon turnshield let's get the new guy acquainted” and with that they walked from corridor Z50 all the way back to B5 and took a small craft back to there ship, a hylotl crescent in orbit around the closest planet to the space station. “Wow, this ship is mighty fine if i do say so myself” “yea, it's chelle’s, our captain who you already met, speaking of which i should introduce you to the crew” xetout said while walking to the engine bay “This is zeus” he said pointing at a high-tech looking robot “and this is turnshield, you’ve already met him” he said looking at turnshield,a less high-tech looking robot, he then walked over to the crew quarters the ships panels painted steel blue and the ground light grey, their shoes making echoes of the steel all around them he walked up to a door, it was like any other mechanized door and knocked “who is it?” asked a deep voice “it's me xetout, i'm introducing a new guy” “alright come in” and the door opened revealing an apex with brown fur and a black protectorate shirt and jeans “hey vladion, this is what's your name again?” asked xetout “im warren” “yea, this is warren” “hey warren i'm vladian” and before warren could say hi they, xetout and warren were off to a lounge where an avian resided “hey Illi this is warren, he’s new” “hey warren I’m illi” she said her pink feathers barely moving while the white around her beak flexed with her skin “hey” replied warren not sure what to say, then over the intercom a human voice spoke “all crew to battle stations we are being boarded” warren in a slight panic followed xetout the boarding area where the pirates would be, the heavy metal door burst open revealing a small band of space pirates who quickly were dispatched by zuse with a small metal disk cleaving their heads off, but that wasn't the end to it the pirates infiltrated the boarding bay and quickly spread through the ship like pest on the run.  
“all right, warren you take the west wing of the ship me and zuse will take the east” before warren could protest xetout and zuse were gone. In the dark storage bay was warren searching for pirates when he heard boxes rumble, he shined his flashlight over revealing tumbled metal boxes nearly blending into the dark metal of the storage area, not helped by the fact that there were no lights “hey, is anyone there?” shouted warren knowing he wouldn't get a response when suddenly a pirate jumped out behind him, warren quickly spun around and fired six shots, all of them missing the pirate dashed towards him and hit the gun out of his hands tackling him warren could see now that the pirate was a glitch and a weak one at that, weak enough for warren to kick him off and grab his revolver which was broken in the fight, he quickly raised the handle above his head beating the glitches skull or, what would equate to a glitch skull, in, over the intercom the human voice came on again “all crew go back to your daily routine, threat taken care of” and with that warren ran to the crew quarters to meet xetout again “ hey warren, I forgot to introduce you to your room” he said pointing to a door painted to look like wood with a frontier brand on it “thanks but how did you get it done so fast?” “I can do things very fast when i want to, but enough of that, we, as in I, need to get you some new clothes” said xetout walking to the storage bay.  
“sheesh what happened here” asked xetout in reference to the body of the glitch pirate “well he got the jump on me and I had to kill him unfortunately they broke my gun” “ahh well thats ok I think I have just the thing to help you” said xetout disappearing into the many boxes and coming out with an aviator jacket a scarf, thick boots and jeans and a mauser C96 “uhh thanks but where’d you get this stuff?” asked warren having never seen such old clothing “I used to love collecting stuff, I forgot to throw this away and never got around to it but now i can put it to use” and with that, xetout handed the clothes to warren to try on and, after emerging from his quarters and walking to the storage bay again to talk xetout he realised how actually good this outfit looked and decided to keep it, but that good mood wouldn't last long as the crew's pilot, ayako who also acted as the leader on expeditions was running towards warren and xetout. “Xetout what the fuck!” “what?” “this new KID you brought along brought an entire goddamn fleet with them who are currently tailing behind us!” “hey first of all shut the fuck up and second of all im sure warren has a perfectly good explanation”  
“I-i ain’t got an idea of why there tailin’ us but im sure i could find a way to help if you let me” “no, i'm going to find Illi and try and devise some sort of strategy with her, xetout make sure warren doesn't fucking move” with that ayako stormed away presumably to talk to Illi “warren, what the fuck” asked xetout in a surprisingly nonchalant voice “i told you i don't know but please believe me i'm going to fix this” “how?” “i don't know maybe i could, i dont know” “alright, well i'm not going to wait here being useless as two shits so you can just fuck around here” 5- maybe 10 minutes later warren was in the same place pacing around thinking of what he could do, then it clicked he could try and use the escape pod to get to the main ship and crash it into the main bulk of the fleet, keep in mind this plan took 12 minutes to make “concerned: warren, ayako is mad what happened?” “apparently some fleet of ships followed me they look pretty dinky but who knows?” “surprised: you mean the fleet ayako took down?” “wait she did? How!” “explanatory: she used the guns on her ship” “oh” without so much as a thing to do for the rest of that day, and the next few days warren waited and waited and waited watching xetout ayako turnshield and vladian deploy onto planets come back sometimes injured all while warren waited. “hey warren, you finally get to do something!” warren immediately shut up when xetout came in, but he sat up even more with this news “really? Are you sure i mean i wouldn't want to barge in” “yes warren im sure, vlad got tired of it and said you could replace him on a scouting mission for a few weeks” “holy shit, really?” “alright, start getting ready, we'll leave in a few hours. A few hours later “hey warren get ready, we’re headin’ out” “ALRIGHT JUST HOLD ON A SEC” warren held from nearly the other side off the goddamn ship seriously warren, they need to leave soon. And sure enough warren came out but a few seconds later, surprisingly fast “alright warren, turn shield decided to be a fuckhead and not come so it’s just you, me, & ayako” and so, they boarded the drop ship, a glorified rectangle with an upward triangle like front, and went down onto the planets giant fucking dessert with nothing but cracked dirt for miles on end, aside from a few “ buildings “HANDS UP DON'T TRY ANYTHING OR WE SHHHHH iit” “motherfucker” said an exasperated xetout, not wanting to get shot “hold your fire, it’s the mercs” said a young looking man“pardon me sir but I think ya got the wrong people we ain’t merks” “yea, we know that it’s just a nickname, anyway sorry for the guns and all were just… cautious” “ cautious about what exactly” piped xetout “yes, we can here because of the distress beacon” “well, that’s the point, we are in the midst of a revolution, a planet wide one nonetheless against the tyrannical government which will oppress us for no more” it was just about then that warren saw their civilian like clothes, hoodies, pants, some wearing camo “no way, we as in MY crew didn't sign up for a goddamn revolution” “ah come on ayako it’ll be fun freeing people from tyranny just like the old days” “xetout there were no “old days” and we haven’t freed anyone from tyranny yet” “two things; yet & remember those slaves? Also, pleaaaase” “xetout your acting like it’s a goddamn pet, it is literally a matter of life and death for a bunch of people” “ayako please, xetout is right we can free these people we can help them, imagine what will happen to them if we don’t help, please ayako they need help that only we can provide” “fine but I’m calling a meeting so we can vote” five minutes later the whole crew was there I think we should help them” said vlad thinking back on his own people “let's put it to a vote all in favor say aye” a resounding amount of “aye!”’s meant that the crew were in for a wild ride “good, we're gonna need some extra help, i’ll explain why on the way to base”  
5 minutes later the crew were on a Low Altitude Gunship or LAG, a twin propellers bird like VTOL, one the on hour flight two the rebel base, many atrocities committed by the GCD were seen, like families mourning loved one’s, piles of corpses piled high like trash a quarter through the ride warren couldn't take. “the GCD did all ‘a this?” he questioned, not believing humans could commit such atrocities, “yep, those bastards execute everyone who’s even remotely affiliated with us, which is why we need outside help, we’re beat bad, the GCD has a jamming devices all over the continent, we’ve been sending out distress signals for about 5 months”.  
About 30 minutes later, they were at the rebel base B, deep in the jungle where warren truly saw how bad it was, people missing legs, burned people everywhere, corpses being burned in the open, some not even being sull corpses, just arms legs eyeless heads, it was horrific, “hey uh I ain't sure if I want to go through with this” “well, warren I doubt you’ll even go on the front lines, I mean really they probably have chefs or somethin” comforted xetout, seeing how warren’s demeanor quickly changed, “Well, seeing as its already night, we’ll get you folk settled in and discuss details in the morning”


End file.
